Indentity
by FabinaLover2001
Summary: Nina has a huge and major secret, she's not Nina and she's not on scholarship. Will her secret be revealed when a trip to L.A. is made? Read apto find out! Emma Watson/Daniel Radcliffe. Rated T for adult situations mentions in some chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I had just finished shooting a Harry Potter and the Prizoner of azkaban scene with Daniel and Rupert. You see I'm Emma Watson and I play Hermione Granger in Harry Potter. When I got home I saw my mum on the phone, weird. "Hey mum" I smiled.

"Oh! Emma you startled me there, anywayy..."

"Mum?"

"There's a boarding school in Liverpool and I'm sending you there"

"WHAT?! What about my friends? The photo shoots? Filming?!"

"It's only until you graduate"

"That's three years away! And I want to graduate with Daniel and Rupert!"

"Just go pack term starts soon"

"Fine!"

I went and packed my stuff and texted Dan and 'Bert' as I like to call Rupert.

_Guys I have to go to some stupid boarding school for three years :'(_

_What?! Why?!_ Dan texted.

_Three years?! What about graduation?!_ Bert asked.

_I'll make sure my mum brings me back before and we can graduate together :)_

_Ok_ was their reply.

* * *

I got out of the cab and stared at the school before me. I looked amazed. I saw that the cab driver had left, so I ran up to him but bumped into a guy and two girls."Watch it!" the red head yelled.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"Hey, aren't you kinda familiar?" the other girl asked. Oh no. You see I'm wearing a light brown wig and emerald green contacts.

"N-no"

Before she could reply I ran to the house and and paid the driver. I took my cases upstairs and unpacked.

1 year later...

Amber's POV

Fabina are finally together! Eeep! And Nina's taking us to L.A. OMG! That's where The Harry Potter films are shot! (A/N: just pretend) Maybe she knows a guy who knows a guy that can get us in, I heard they're filming the goblet of fire soon. I really love Emma Watson! And her hair! We were in Nina's Merces Benz S-Class Pullman V220, wait I thought she was on scholarship.

"Nina aren't you on scholarship?" I asked.

"Yeah but my aunt passed and left her estate and bank account to me"

"Oh"

She seemed kinda, distant? Upset? We were currently in Los Angeles and going to Nina's house.

"So Nina where's your house?" Trixie 'interragated' her, but they were friends now.

"Don't have one" she muttered keeping her hands on the wheel.

"What?" Alfie frowned.

"I own a villa"

"Oh.."

Sirens blared and Nina pulled over.

Nina's POV

I pulled over and an officer came up to my window. Oh no! It was...


	2. Dad

Nina's POV

It was my dad! "Uh, is there a problem officer?" I asked and I secretly texted him that I was Emma.

"We've had reports that you're underage driving"

"There must be a mistake officer I'm 16"

"You're supposed to be 17 Nina" Fabian told me. The officer then got the text and gave me the 'okay' look.

"Um no Fabian, in America it's 16"

"Oh"

"Sorry for that Nina" the officer smiled and left.

"How does he know your name?" Amber frowned.

"A friends dad" I lied. You wanna know why I couldn't lie in anubis? Acting, no one still hasn't found out. We got to my villa, not my mom's house, and unpacked.

The next day I decided to take them to the karoke club down town. When we got down there I signed up and smirked, my plan is in action.

"Nina Martin! Get up here!"

I walked up to the stage and grabbed the mike. "This one's for you, Fabian!"

The music started playing and I began singing.

'You had it all

The day you Told me

Told me you want me

I had it all

But let you fool me

Fool me completely

Yeah, I was so stupid

to give you all my attention

But the way you played me

Exposed your true intentions

And one day I'll have you begging on your Knees for me

Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

And one day I'll have you beggin on your knees for me

So what your back

Cause you don't know when or where I can get you

I've set the trap and when I'm done

Then you'll know what I've been through

So, oh mister player, do you feel like the man now

And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out!

And one day I'll have you begging on your Knees for me

Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

And one day I'll have you beggin on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'm gonna drive you under

Cause you just don't, don't

Deserve happy ever after

But what you did to me

After you told me

you never felt that way

It was only just a game

(You had it all)

And one dayyyyyyy,

And one day I'll have you begging on your Knees for me

Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

And one day I'll have you beggin on your knees for me'

There was claps everywhere and I smirked, Fabian's face was priceless. "So Fabian you broke Emily's heart last time but this time you're not getting away with it, everybody this guy here cheated on Daniel Radcliffe's little sister Emily with not just one, not just TWO, not just THREE but FOUR other girls and I caught him in a club drinking, smoking and doing drugs, when he's underage and breaking the law, then he attacked me when I was trying to help him"

"Is it true Fabian?" Mick asked stunned.

"Of course it is no one would want to really date her!" He glared.

"Well I have something to confess"

"What that you're a slag?" Fabian smirked.

"No, you know how only Emily, the four other girls, Daniel and his best friends, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint new about the cheating?"

"Yeah"

I took out my contacts and took off my wig. The Anubis kids gasped. "I'M Emma Watson"


End file.
